Along with the popularization and wide application of computer technology, there are more and more ways for the electronization and digitalization of information. Various peripherals of a computer may be used so as to perform an initial digitalization procedure for the information processing. As one of these peripherals, an electromagnetic stylus is directly used to touch or click a liquid crystal display screen, so as to input information and call instructions. Along with the launch of portable products, such peripherals as keyboard and mouse have been omitted, and an operation is made almost without any buttons. Instead, the electromagnetic stylus is used to perform the operations on a touch screen.
For an existing electromagnetic touch display device, it does not include any electromagnetic touch function, and an electromagnetic induction layer is required to be added at a back surface of the display device. However, this external electromagnetic induction layer will easily be offset, thereby it is impossible to perform position control and touch control accurately.